Rapture
by Red Cassis
Summary: Somewhere in between the chaos during the war and the aftermath, Ginny Weasley slowly lost her touch with reality. Aided by very few, they take her to St. Mungo's where she meets someone she never expected to see again.


**Rapture**

_  
Ginny Weasley was eleven when she was first seduced by darkness. It had come in the form of young boy, straight out of a mysterious diary, and he promised her things she could only dream about: friends, safety, and, most of all, love. Clearly, she had not anticipated the cruelty he would unleash upon her after she opened up to him._

_It wasn't until he started to take things from her did she realize how truly unhappy she had become with his friendship. Every time she poured her heart out to the diary, he stole parts of her that she couldn't get back._

_When the war had approached, Ginny had not been fully prepared. Armed with only knowledge about what to do and where to go when the danger was far too close and far too real, she felt alone._

_She wanted to write to him. Her mind knew better. She knew that he was ruthless, a killer, a cunning snake, waiting for its prey to separate from the group._

_And she had._

_She could hear thousands upon thousands of footsteps from where she crouched, her hands wrapped securely around the stone statue to balance herself. Her heart raced as she hid from view, her eyes shut as she heard the familiar voices._

_"Where's Ginny?"_

_"Is she all right?"_

_"Hermione, I don't know! I'm trying to find her. Has anyone seen Ron?"_

_"Ron?"_

_"Yes, Lavender."_

_Ginny recognized Hermione's scathing voice immediately. She didn't dare look at them, but she knew they were probably standing right beside her hiding place._

_"They will be here soon," said Professor McGonagall softly. "We should find Miss. Weasley now."_

_"But what about Ron?" Lavender asked._

_"I'm sure Mr. Weasley is capable of finding us if he needs to, Miss. Brown. For now, Miss. Weasley is our top priority before we fight. Potter, do you have any idea where she might be? I thought she would be prepared to fight."_

_"I'm pretty sure I know where she is," said Harry. "Hermione, come on. Maybe we can find Ron on the way."_

_Ginny took a breath as she heard McGonagall leading the rest of the students away. Slowly, she crept into view, looking down the now empty corridor. Somehow she had to get back to the library before Harry and Hermione reached it._

_As she walked back the way she had come, she wondered where Ron had gone._

* * *

_Harry stopped just beside the library doors and gripped Hermione's hand, pulling her back. He peered into the room and sighed with relief. He turned back to Hermione and opened the door, stepping inside._

_"There you are," he said. "Where did you go?"_

_"Forgot my books," Ron said, holding something in his hand._

_Harry stared at him._

_"Ron, this is no time for books," Hermione said sternly. "Ginny's missing."_

_Ron's pale face drained of whatever color he had, and the book he was holding fell from his hands. He stared at them for a moment before moving his lips silently._

_Just as he slid back onto the chair, the library doors opened, revealing a tiny, redheaded girl._

_"Ginny!" Ron gasped, latching onto her. "Where did you go?"_

_"I was in the bathroom," she lied._

_"The Death Eaters are coming and you were-" Harry said before he hugged her tightly, his lips brushing hers. "Don't do that again, please. I was really worried."_

_"I wouldn't abandon anyone," said Ginny as she took his hand. "How long until they come?"_

_"They should be here soon," Hermione said in a small voice._

_"All right then," said Ginny as she faced the doors. "Let's go."_

_All four of them swallowed nervously as they walked forward._

* * *

_  
She couldn't really tell anyone what her reasoning was for hiding, if they had found out about it and asked. She knew that everyone was just as scared as she was, so that wouldn't be the best excuse._

_Now, as she stood on the grounds, she looked at the carnage that had already taken place; Ginny watched with horrified eyes as more students than Death Eaters began to fall to the ground._

_"Ginny!" someone shouted._

_She looked around to find Harry coming toward her._

_"Get down!"_

_As she hit the ground, her hands scrapped the grass beneath her, and she gazed up in horror at the Death Eater that stood several inches from her, their wand pointed at her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head, preparing for defeat._

_"Stupefy!" a voice screamed._

_Through the cries that rang out along the grounds, she heard the Death Eater fall._

_"Get up!" someone hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling._

_Ginny felt her body rise as the stranger pulled her to her feet. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she turned around, her eyes widening at who stood there._

_Draco Malfoy tilted his head at her, his blond hair shaggy and messy as it fell across his dirt-smeared face. He was holding his wand very tightly, his knuckles turning white. His gray eyes held no anger as they locked with her brown ones._

_"You look shocked," he said softly. "Damn it!" he hissed suddenly, seizing her by the shoulder and pushing her down. "No you don't!" he shouted, throwing another spell several feet away. "You need to watch out or you're going to get yourself killed."_

_Ginny glanced at him from her spot on the ground. Still, the screams rang out and she cringed. Immediately worry took hold of her and she stood up, her eyes wide._

_"My family…" she started._

_"I saw your brother and Potter," said Draco gruffly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her behind him. "Fuck, they won't stop coming for you. What did you do?"_

_Ginny had no idea what to tell him._

_"What are you doing?" said a cloaked figure as they advanced on the two. "Your orders were clear: find and kill the girl. What are you doing?" the Death Eater asked, now angry._

_"I'm not going to kill anyone!" shouted Draco, gritting his teeth. "You can't make me."_

_"Very well," said the man._

_Draco could hear the sneer in his voice as he raised his wand._

_"Imperio!"_

_Ginny backed up a few feet as the spell hit, and Draco turned around, a cold look in his eyes as he, too, raised his wand._

_"Little Weasel," he hissed unkindly, reaching for her. "I'm going to enjoy this very much."_

_His fingers wrapped around her hair before she could stop him and he pulled, causing her to cry out softly as he glared at her. He wasted no time in dragging her away from the battlefield and into the castle, where he pushed her against the wall. His breathing touched her ear and she closed her eyes._

_"You have to act like I'm hurting you."_

_Her eyes snapped open._

_"Believe me, I've fooled the Dark Lord more than anyone realizes. I've been able to fight off the Imperius Curse for awhile now."_

_"You-"_

_"Get the fuck away from her!"_

_Ginny's head was turned to the side so she could see who had just entered. Harry looked beyond furious as he took in the scene before him; Malfoy had his hands wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and was leaning against her, his lips very close to her ear._

_"It isn't…" Ginny tried._

_"Malfoy," said Harry, stepping forward, his eyes murderous. "Take your goddamned hands off of my girlfriend now."_

_"Potter, you don't understand."_

_"What's not to understand?" said Harry snidely. "You were able to fu-"_

_"Do you not understand that there's a war going on?" Draco hissed, stepping away from Ginny._

_"I'll explain later," said Ginny as she walked past Harry and held her wand out in front of her._

_A horrible silence now filled the air as the three of them stepped outside. The grounds were dark and cold as they walked over the grass, looking around for any signs of movement._

_"There's so many," Draco said, swallowing thickly as he followed behind Harry. "I wonder if anyone-"_

_"I think we're the only ones that survived," said Harry firmly as he grabbed Ginny's hand tightly._

_The smell of burning flesh invaded their senses now._

_"Come on," Harry said as Ginny stopped dead suddenly._

_Her eyes went wide with terror and she let out a shriek, backing up into Malfoy before she doubled over and retched onto the ground._

_"Harry," she said weakly, without lifting her head. "Harry, they're…"_

_Draco spotted them first, his insides twisting. They were lying too far for someone else to see, but he saw them very clearly, their red hair splayed out across the muddy and blood-soaked earth._

_"Jesus," he whispered, pushing his blond hair from his face. "Jesus fucking Christ."_

_"Who-" Ginny said, her voice shaking as she tried to breathe. "Who did that?"_

_"That's my father's work," Draco said softly, looking down at her. "He's the only man I know that liked to arrange some of his victims in a certain way."_

_Arthur's head laid on his wife's shoulder, their bodies propped against a nearby tree, their hands entwined, and their eyes open, staring. The rest of the Weasleys were circling them, each looking across the grounds, covered in blood._

_"How did he-?" Ginny gasped out, shaking her head. "They…"_

_Draco bent down slowly and touched her hair. He heard Harry's intake of breath, but he ignored it. "I wonder if he got what he deserved," was all he said as he wrapped his hand around hers and hoisted her up._

_"He was a horrible person," said Harry as he stepped forward and took Ginny's hand._

_"Harry!" someone shouted suddenly. He looked around for the source of the noise and found Hermione, bloodied up and limping toward him. "Ginny, you're all right. I-" She stopped when she noticed Draco._

_"It's okay," said Ginny, swallowing. "He saved me…twice."_

_Hermione's eyes went wide as she turned her head, and she looked away quickly. "There's so many…they're all…"_

_"Not all," said a tiny voice. "We're still here."_

_Neville Longbottom emerged from the sea of bodies, and in his arms curled up was an unconscious Luna._

**Two Years Later**

Harry had been the most supportive throughout the situation; he had brought her food, sweets and different types of teas that day, even though she hadn't answered the door for him at all. He had done so much for her and still, every time she looked at him, her eyes were hollow.

"You can't stay like this," he said as he sat down next to her. "I know it's hard, but they wouldn't want you to be sad."

Ginny stared at him.

"Have you looked for a job yet?" he asked. "How about working for the Ministry?"

She flinched.

"He took them from me," she said, her voice quivering. "He stole my family, everyone I ever cared about, who cared about me, Harry."

"You're not alone," said Harry, reaching to grab her hand. "You still have me, Hermione, Neville and Luna."

She held his hand for some time before she gripped it violently. "I can still hear them screaming." Her eyes fluttered suddenly, and she just stared forward at nothing.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

He cursed and reached inside his pocket to pull out his mobile phone. It had been Hermione's idea, which he was thankful for.

"Hermione," he said as she picked up on the other end. "I need you to get Luna and Neville here right away. No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ginny. She – we were talking, and she relapsed again."

"Is she coming?" Ginny turned her head, her eyes strange. "Is Hermione coming to see me?"

"Yes, Ginny, she is. Luna and Neville are coming too," Harry said as he glanced at her. Inside, he started to relax. "They'll be here soon, okay? You'll be better soon."

* * *

He emerged from the hallway and glared around the office. Several people fidgeted uncomfortably. He smirked and cleared his throat.

"We're understaffed. Healer Collins has asked me to take charge of the case we're now getting updated about."

"You're not qualified," someone muttered.

His gray eyes scanned the room and fell on a young man whose eyes narrowed ferociously at him. Again, he felt the corners of his lips turn upward.

"I assure you, I am highly qualified for this case."

"Yeah, right, then how come the last person you were supposed to take care of died under your care?" the man snapped.

Draco frowned as he felt the left side of his head begun to twitch. Insufferable bastard was giving him a terrible headache.

"That wasn't my fault," said Draco, tilting his head.

"I'm sure," replied the man snidely. "I'm not going to work with someone who can't even watch his patients."

"There's the door," said Draco, extending his hand behind him, pointing. "I'd rather you leave if you're going to interfere with my job."

The man looked more than delighted with this decision as he stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So," said Draco, glaring. "Does anyone else have a problem with me?"

Silence filled the room.

"Alright, now down to-" A knock on the door interrupted him. He turned his head slowly. "Bloody hell!" he hissed under his breath. "What?" he snapped at the door. "What could possibly be so important that you-"

"The case is here," said a voice loudly without opening the door. "It's a woman by the name of Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Draco's mouth suddenly felt very dry as he got up and left the room. Outside in the corridor were two Healers, both looking at him wearily.

"What happened?" he asked, his gray eyes cool.

"She was brought in as a result of a catatonic state, Malfoy," one of the Healers said. "Her boyfriend said they were talking quietly in her home when this happened. He said it was caused by seeing her family killed over two-"

"I'll take care of it," Draco said as he took her chart and walked down the hall, ignoring the protests he was getting. He found her room quickly and hesitated at the door before opening it.

The only thing he saw to make him aware that she was in here was her red hair peeking out from the covers that were drawn over most of her body. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" mumbled a tiny voice.

"Your boyfriend brought you in. He said you relapsed again."

"I did? I don't even remember-" She stopped speaking as she removed the blanket and stared at him, her brown eyes wide. "You…I know you, don't I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said, biting his lip. "I went to school with you."

"Draco," she said softly. "You…you're a Healer? But why?"

"Why?" he said, laughing. "You sound like my mother. She asked me why I was doing this after my father-" He swallowed thickly. "Anyway, she didn't understand why I wanted to do this either."

"So why are you doing this?" she asked, sitting up slightly. Her head was pounding dully, and it made her wonder how long she had been in here.

"Because I want to help people," he said, leaning forward slightly. "I don't ever want to be like my father."

"Why did you help me?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't want some scum Death Eater hurting you," he said, sliding his hand through his hair. "With everything you'd been through that year, I didn't think you deserved that."

"That's not like you," she said, sighing.

He smiled slightly before looking at the clipboard in his hand. "I need to know what's wrong with you, if I'm going to help you now."

"You were there," she said in a low voice. "You _saw_ what your father did to them."

"He can't hurt anyone anymore," Draco said softly, wanting very much to reach out and grab her hand. He watched it tremble, as she moved her hair from her eyes. "So if there's anything I can give you that will help you stop having these episodes, you need to tell me."

"It used to be worse," she said, eyeing him. "Harry said it's like I couldn't see or hear him for the longest time before I woke up."

"Healer Collins notes say it was much worse this time."

"I saw him the last time I was here," said the redhead as she started to look around the small room. "He's a nice man."

Draco watched her carefully, frowning.

"He's an excellent doctor," said Draco.

"I'm sure he is," she said quietly. "Then why couldn't he help me?"

"Did a nurse come and give you something, Ginny?" he asked, glancing at her. "A sedative, maybe? You're awfully relaxed."

Ginny bit her lip and looked at him. "I guess so. I don't really remember."

"Benzodiazepines," he muttered, checking the paper he held. "Chances are you may not even remember this conversation."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Can I see Harry?"

Draco frowned again. "I'm not sure that would be possible. He might not take too kindly to the fact that I'm treating you."

"Right," she said, nodding. Then she yawned.

"It's kicking in," Draco murmured as her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll be back soon.

As he stood up and crossed the room, he stared back at her, and sighed. She looked so small. He rested his hand against the door for a moment before opening it, and stopping short.

Harry stared at him, his emerald eyes wide.

"You're her Healer?"

Draco couldn't help the nasty smirk that pulled on his lips at the question. He watched the other man carefully, noting how uncomfortable he looked.

"She'll be better soon, just give her a few days."

He left Harry staring after him as he walked back toward his office.

**One Year Later**

She yawned and rolled over, clutching the pillow beside her, eyes shut tightly against the sunlight that was invading her flat. The rays slid across the wooden floor, splaying onto the bed sheets, then into her face.

Ginny groaned and slowly slipped out of bed, padded across the floor of her flat and down the hall into the kitchen where she leaned against the counter, her hands going to her temples to massage them.

"Good, you're up."

Ginny jumped and managed to hit her head on one of the cabinets' overhead before she looked around, her eyes falling on the fireplace, and the familiar disconnected head that was floating in it.

"Why didn't you just come over?" she asked, rubbing her head as she came into view. She stood a few feet from the now emerald flames. "You could have saved yourself the hassle of using the Floo."

"And miss seeing you look so horrible? I don't think so."

She stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Gin, you've got some blood on your forehead."

Her brown eyes widened and she touched her face. Her fingers were coated with blood when she looked at them. She hissed quietly under her breath and walked back into the kitchen where she turned on the water.

"So why didn't you just come over?" she called into the seemingly empty room. "I'm sure I would have loved having you here for a few hours."

"Having me in your bed you mean," he said, snickering as she came back into view. "Oh, I think I do need to come over."

"Why?" she muttered, shifting the ice pack on her head. "I did okay."

"Stand back," the head said as it disappeared. Seconds later, he appeared in the middle of the living room, grinning at her. "Well, well. Let's see here." He walked towards her, his gray eyes locking with her brown ones as he reached a hand out and touched her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco Malfoy grinned again and brushed his lips against hers. "Just taking care of a former patient, Miss Weasley."

"You're not a Healer anymore," she said. "That was a year ago."

"Yes," said Draco, nodding. "And look at you now. You're better than you were when Potter brought you in."

"You took care of me," Ginny said as she guided him to the couch and sat next to him. "I was grateful for that."

He started to play with her hair, his eyes hesitant as he watched her.

"That was my job," he said, shifting closer. "And you were in really bad shape when you got to me."

"But you did."

"Yes," he said, smirking. "Does Potter know you're seeing me?"

"Harry and I haven't spoken in awhile. He seems to think I was seeing you after I was able to leave St. Mungo's," said Ginny, looking up at him. She could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile and she rolled her eyes. "Not that it really matters much anyway, at least not to you."

"How come you never told me?" he wondered, glancing at her.

A smile flitted across her mouth as she turned to him. "You never asked. I know you still don't like him, so I get it."

"I appreciate that he brought you to St. Mungo's when he did. So I suppose, in some way, I owe him one."

"And your way of owing him is to sleep with me?" Ginny asked. "That's real mature."

"That's not my fault if he misses out on good sex," Draco said, shaking his head. "He'll probably find some girl to take his mind off you."

"Yeah, he found Luna," said the redhead softly. "She asked me if it was okay that they went out, and when I told her I didn't care, she accused me of still having feelings for him. I told her I was seeing someone then."

To her surprise, Draco was leaning forward, listening intently.

"Did she believe you?" he asked.

"I guess she must of, because after that she didn't mention Harry again," explained Ginny glancing at him. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"In front of people?" Draco asked, swallowing.

"That's generally what a person does when they go for a walk," replied Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "What are you so nervous about?"

"People would see," he said. "Are you sure you want that?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walked into the bedroom to change, and left him to stare after her. When she returned, she was wearing a low-cut black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sandals and a big smile.

"It's nice out," she said at his look.

"Why don't we just stay here?" he growled suddenly, his eyes flickering to any exposed skin she was showing. He reached for her, his mouth crashing down on hers hungrily, as he backed her up into a wall. "I'm really not in the mood for a walk anymore."

With her arms wrapped around his neck, Ginny's thoughts of a walk slid from her brain as she closed her eyes. The only other noise she could hear was the sound of her own beating heart, slow and even.

She had always heard that the only way to beat the rapture was to succumb to it, and she had done just that.


End file.
